clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
A Coin is the main currency of Club Penguin and it is used as a legal tender. Fluffy the Fish is engraved on each coin, as well as the numeral one. They can be unlocked, obtained through, Mini games, competitions, and salaries. Coin codes are similar to coins apart from coin codes are in real life which you can redeem items online from Club Penguin toys. When you buy a Club Penguin toy you get a real coin. The coins in Jet Pack Adventure float because of a painted alloy made by Gary the Gadget Guy. Receiving/Earning Coins You can get 500 coins when you create a penguin. You can earn more by these ways: Unlock 500/2500 Coins can be unlocked with a coin codes MMCODE11 and MMCODE13 and 1500/2000 coins can be unlocked with a book. Games Coins are earned by playing single or Multiplayer Games. Almost every game (except Card-Jitsu games and Fall Fair games) provides you with coins after playing it. You can also receive coins by digging in the Cave Mine. The coins you earn is equal to 10% of your total score, and if you have all the stamps for that game then it is doubled. The best two games to play are Cart Surfer and Puffle Roundup. Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with Coins (usually 10,000 Coins). Competitions include clothing, igloo designing and scripture competition. Salary for Special Roles Being a tour guide (and formerly a Secret Agent) will earn you 250 coins automatically (for each "job") every month. The 'check' is sent to these penguins via postcard monthly starting from May 1, 2009. Now, you can gain 350 coins for being an EPF Agent each month. Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non members are only allowed limited use of their coins: *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buy a flag. *Red, Blue Puffles.. *Post Cards. *Food & Bathing supplies for Puffles. *Donation for the certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. The maximum amount of coins is 1 million. "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found exclusively in the game Jet Pack Adventure and when you dig for coins in the Cave Mine. It may be a feasible hypothesis to make judgement that "Ten" coins are merely an item which can be traded for ten coins rather than a currency in itself. Prehistoric Coin When penguins travelled back in time during the Prehistoric Party, coins and dinosaur eggs can be seen in the game Dino Dig. The coin was dark blue with a touch of green and was shaped like a pentagon with a hole in the middle. Transfering Coins You're able to transfer coins from four games. *Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force let's you use DS Connection to transfer coins. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge also let's you use DS Connection to transfer coins. *Club Penguin Game Day! let's you use Nintendo Wii Connection to transfer coins. *The Puffle Launch App transfers coins to your online account. Coins for Change In December 2007, 2008 , 2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012 there was a Coins for Change program. In the end, more than 2.5 million penguins donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations. Trivia *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 100 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released it was changed to 500 coins. *In the Club Penguin Improvement Project, players would start out with 20,000 coins. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you can use Nintendo W-Fi Connection to upload your coins that you made playing one of the mini-games, clicking on a animated object or doing missions. You can upload up to 2000 coins each time. *Also, if you buy Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it will give you code that you can enter in the online Club Penguin. It gives you 1500 coins, a Spy Phone (if you're not already an agent), and a certificate that allows you to enter the Command Room. *When you buy a Club Penguin product that has a code to "unlock items online", the code is on the back of a plastic coin. *There was once a series of coin glitches in Club Penguin, which would provide you with up to 1,000,000 coins (the maximum in the game)Club Penguin Money Cheats, Club Penguin Secrets, 2012. These were completed by going to your igloo just before the message pops up asking if you wish to play a game. If done right, the message would pop up while in one's igloo. After finishing the game, the player was able to keep pressing the "X" to exit over and over and keep receiving their coins until the maximum was reached. The glitch only worked with certain games, such as Bean Counters and DJ3K. However, the glitch was fixed and attempting it now it removes you from the server. *When you joined an activity in 101 Days of Fun and any moderator sees you, you would get 1001 coins. *If you comment in the "Reviewed By You!" section of the What's New Blog, you will receive 10,000 coins if your comment is chosen. *Many penguins have money makers to use unfair ways to gain coins, however, this is against the Club Penguin rules and may get you banned. **Due to the updates, you no longer have super fast money makers, including MicroChip123. The reason of this is to limit the amount of coins collected. ***Some penguins that used SOME money makers will still have their money maker coins like Sillybudz from the user Ph1n3a5and77. *If you throw food at a dinosaur during the Prehistoric Party, you will get 5 coins. *Coins were found in the underground Mine, you can dig for some in the Cave Mine, and there are piles of coins at the Hidden Lake. The Mine Shack was built by an unknown person so this suggests that the first coins came from the Mine. .]] *At the beginning of Puffle Party 2011, every penguin would get 5000 coins if logged on a day or two before it happened. *There is Coins for Change power card in Card-Jitsu that drops a pile of coins onto the opposing player. Gallery One million coins-1-.png|An example of a penguin with one million coins, the maximum amount allowed Coins.png|A pile of coins Puffle Rescue Coin.png|A coin, as seen in Puffle Rescue See also *Coins for Change *Tickets *Medals References Category:Currency Category:Coins